


New Discoveries of Captain America

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Bucky's wild discovery about kissing Captain America.





	New Discoveries of Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as a joke prompt I posted on Twitter. When I was encouraged to write it.. well, I couldn't say no!
> 
> Also, this was not beta read, and I wrote this in like, a half hour. Apologies for any errors!

Bucky had been dating Steve Rogers for a little over a month now. They'd only held hands and given kisses on cheeks so far, but Bucky wasn't complaining. He knew Steve was a virgin, and he was willing to give him all the time he needed. There wasn't exactly a lot of time to do much else. Dating Captain America meant waiting around while his boyfriend was out saving the world, or in important (_classified_) meetings every week.

Tonight, though, Bucky had been able to wine and dine Steve. Now they were in Bucky's apartment, alone, and sitting on the couch. After lots of gentle touches and kisses across Steve's face, Bucky desperately wanted to taste his lips. He crawled onto Steve's lap, legs straddling his massive thighs.

"Can I kiss you on the mouth?" Bucky asked, as he ran his fingers through Steve's soft, golden hair. Steve grinned, and his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Yes, please." Steve replied softly, but eagerly. Bucky grinned and leaned in, gently placing his lips against Steve's. In an instant, Bucky discovered something about the iconic hero that certainly no one else (except maybe Peggy Carter) knew.

Captain America was a _ terrible _ kisser. Bucky felt like he was being assaulted by a trout. Steve's entire mouth covered Bucky's lips, and his tongue slapped around like a distressed bird. When he finally pulled back, Steve had a huge smile plastered to his face. Bucky was reminded of the time his sister's Saint Bernard had knocked him down and slobbered all over his face before simply staring at him excitedly with its tongue lolling out.

Bucky wiped the saliva off of his mouth, and smiled back at Steve. Steve's smile dropped.

"Oh my God, it was awful, wasn't it?" Steve cringed and his whole face turned red. Bucky placed a hand on Steve's cheek.

"Honestly, it was pretty bad." He said with a laugh. "However, I can help you improve your technique." 

"Yeah?" Steve asked shyly. Bucky nodded encouragingly.

"Definitely. Here, let's try again. This time, put your lips against mine, not over my entire mouth." And with that, they tried again. This time, however, Steve's lips were tightly sealed and he barely moved. Bucky couldn't help but laugh, it was too adorable.

"We can stop if you want." Steve said morosely, looking away. Of course that made Bucky feel like a steaming pile of garbage. He took Steve's face in both hands, and turned him to look into his eyes.

"I definitely want to keep going. I'm sorry I laughed. You're trying and that's all that matters." Bucky placed a chaste kiss to Steve's lips, and Steve kissed back perfectly. "Just like that, doll. Just follow my lead." He whispered against Steve's lips before kissing him again.

Bucky kissed him slowly, just soft little pecks at first, allowing Steve to catch on. When Bucky began keeping their lips together for longer periods of time, he happily discovered that Captain America was a fast learner. Within minutes, their mouths were opening against each other's and as Bucky traced his tongue over Steve's lips, a guttural moan filled Bucky's mouth. He moaned back, sliding his tongue inside. Steve's hands gripped tightly at his hips, and Bucky realized he was quickly becoming hard in his pants. He slowly (and begrudgingly) pulled back.

"We'd better slow down." Bucky panted. Steve frowned.

"I thought I was doing better?" He replied, and Bucky smiled at him.

"You were doing great, baby. _ Too _ good. Need to stop before I start dry humping you." Bucky said, a light blush spreading across his face. Steve gave a devilish grin and pressed his palm against the bulge in Bucky's pants.

"_ Fuck_!" Bucky hissed, then moaned. Steve nuzzled his nose against Bucky's ear.

"How about you teach me some more?" Steve whispered, and Bucky felt goosebumps spread across his body. 

"Hell yes." He gritted out, grabbing Steve's hand and hauling him to the bedroom. 

Bucky hoped Steve was as quick a learner in the bed as he was with kissing, but either way, he couldn't wait to get dicked down by Captain America.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
